A Terrible Mistake
by jhenybadefan
Summary: Beck woke up by the sound of his phone going off, he wondered who it was, so he answered "Hello?"... If only I would have left my pride behind, then this wouldn't be happening... Read it pleaseee I promise to not let u down :)
1. Hey, man, they found her

**Hey There my fellow readers, who else is depressed by the fact that this week will be the "last" of victorious, and also by the fact that it won't end as properly as I expected to be… I'm kinda disappointed…I want to see MORE BADE! And I swear that if there are no bade moments in the final episode I will cry, literally… for those who are waiting for an update to TERROR ON BOARD Im soooo sorry for not updating soon, it's just I don't know how to write the following chapters but I do have ideas on how to work it…..soooo don't get anxious hehe **

**A Terrible Mistake**

Every night Jade would text Beck to tell him how much she loved him and to tell him goodnight. Over the past few days their constant loving texts turned into a battle field to see who pissed the other person more.

It all started when Jade read a text message from Becks phone that didn't belong to her and it said _'Goodnight love, hope u dream with me 2nite ;) Urs truly Meredith XOXOXO'_ and she couldn't believe that Beck had texted her back saying _'Yeah sure, same here, GN.' _So when she saw him come out of the bathroom she stood up and showed him the text

"How could you beck! Why are you cheating on me?! And with MEREDITH! "

"Jade, look, just because I answered her text doesn't mean that I'm cheating on you"

"OH! So when you're telling her '_Yeah sure, same here' _you are NOT agreeing to DREAM WITH HER and YOU are definitely NOT sending her XOXOXO!"

"Jade can you please CUT the shit already! It's just a simple Text!" Beck exclaimed clearly frustrated. Then Jade took out her phone and started writing down a text

"What do you think you're doing Jade?" She didn't answer him instead she pressed the send button and sent the message to him, and he started reading it '_Then we won't do anything but text, I'm giving u the silent treatment.. so BYE I'M LEAVING! Hope u have fun with Meredith!:P'_ and with that she left, already pulling out of his driveway, and since then the text fighting had started.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555555555

It was a late Friday night and Beck had just returned from Tori's house, since the gang decided to spend some time watching movies, he was the one who gave Jade a lift there, but he decided to leave early so he could get rid of Jade for a moment, since he was extremely tired from all the text fighting, but he knew he did wrong leaving her without a ride.

His phone beeped indicating he just received a message, and knowing it was from Jade he decided to ignore it just for tonight so he could get a peaceful sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Beck woke up by the sound of his phone going off, he wondered who it was, so he answered "Hello?"

On the other line he could hear some muffled voices and soft crying

"B-beck?" it was cat, and she sounded a bit sad

"Oh, hey cat, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" "I-is J-jadey (hiccup) with Y-you..?"

That's when he got really worried, " No , she's not, Cat, why are you asking, what's going on, isn't she supposed to be at her house?" he heard her sniffle "N-no, her parents are looking for her, cause apparently she didn't show up last night, A-are you s-sure you don't know where she I-is? Didn't she tell you where she was going to be or s-something?" she asked stumbling on each word.

"N-no, hold on, have you already tried to contact her?" beck asked desperately

"Y-yes, everyone did, but she won't answer her phone Beck!, maybe she'll answer you"

"Ok I'll try, probably she won't answer me cause she's a bit mad at me, but I'm sure she's fine, ok?, don't worry" "Y-you P-promise?" "Yes I promise, I'm gonna hang up now to start calling her, ok?" "Kay-kay" He then hung up and started to search for the text that Jade had sent to him last night, and as he read what she wrote down he felt his world starting to fall apart

' _BECK, PLEASE COME HELP ME!, THERE R 2 GUYS FOLLOWING ME…. I'M SCARED, PLEASE, I'M 3 BLOCKS AWAY FROM TORI'S… THEY R RIGHT BEHIND ME! HURRY!'_

And just like that he dropped to his knees, he felt hot tears running down his cheeks as he started dialing Jade's number, but it was no use, he only got her voicemail, he started sobbing uncontrollably, starting to think the worst that could have possibly happened to Jade, and all because of his darn fault, **If only I would have left my pride behind, then this wouldn't be happening, not my Jade…please no….**

He heard the door from his RV open, hoping that it was Jade, he turned a little to see who it was only to meet Andre's red puffy eyes. Andre knelt down beside him, and patted his shoulder softly, as tears started falling from his eyes and told beck softly

"Hey, man, they found her…"

**To be Continued or not to be?**

**:'(**


	2. 17 seconds AKA Hours of living Hell

**Sarah **

**LadyPooh**

**curly1221**

**cuteasme**

**katycat **

**VicTORIousBlondOMG! **

**EvaMacky**

**Queen - i**

**muffinpants866**

**jjohnson612**

**BADE **

**Blueefaiiryy**

**BadeCabbie167 **

**BhindGreenEyes**

**Cottenpopcorn **

**BadeFan4ever22**

**Guests **

**xxBadeRomancexx**

_**Thank u soooo Much! I appreciate ur reviews! Ur wish is my command so here is the next chapter hope u guys love it **_

**..Several weeks Later..**

_Beep.. beep…beep.._

"Beck, you need to eat" Andre told his best friend who was softly crying

"I don't want to eat! HOW AM I FUCKING SUPPOSED TO ENJOY A MEAL WHEN SHE OBVIOUSLY CAN'T!...This is all my fault…my entire fault…" Beck kept repeating that to himself over and over

"It's not your fault, if she could hear you, she'd probably slap the thought right out of you…" Andre added with a light chuckle

(sniffling) "Well, cat sees it differently"

"Don't mind her, she was very upset when she told you that, and clearly she didn't mean it, trust me"

"No, I understand her, cause if I wasn't so damn stubborn, a-and foolish, then Jade would be Ok!"

Andre sighed "She is ok, she's going to make it, and we all know that Jade doesn't give up without a fight, ok, just have faith"

Yup, they found Jade unconscious, raped and brutally beaten up, in an abandon street, and truth be told, that if they hadn't gotten there on time, she'd be probably dead… completely. And she has been in a coma for three weeks with still no luck of waking up.

_Three weeks earlier: Remembrance_

_"Hey, man, they found her…"_

_As soon as he heard that he got up from his position. Fearing the worst Beck asked "I-is is she…D-dead..?"_

"_No she's not, that's the good news, when they found her she still had a very weak pulse, but what matters is that she's still breathing"_

_After hearing this beck started crying of happiness that Jade was alive, soon he and Andre stood up and started heading out to their cars._

"_But Beck, hold on, there still is a bad news…"_

_Beck froze immediately "W-what kind of bad news?" he turned slowly to face Andre _

"_Well..um.."_

"_Spit it Out!"_

"_Alright!, She is in a coma!"_

"_A a- a Coma?" Andre nodded and said "come on I'll drive you"_

_As soon as they got to the hospital, Beck entered as fast as he could and asked a nurse where Jade's room was, when he got there, he couldn't believe the sight he had before him, his Jade all bruised laying there connected to a heart monitor and a machine to help her with her breathing. He got closer to her and took her hand in his, oblivious of his friends and jade's parents standing there, watching him._

"_B-babe, it's me Beck… Please I'im so so so so so sorry, hang in there, I love you so much, and I need you to wake up, p-please" he sobbed to her quietly_

"_Do you remember how we planned on forming a huge family together and how we would talk about our lives as successful actors, do you remember baby?...cause we are going to make it, I just need you to wake up so we can make our dreams come true…" and he kept on talking to her hoping she would listen to him and wake up_

"_I think we should give him some space" tori suggested, letting him have some privacy, it was so touching the way he talked to Jade, it made everyone shed tears.._

_Everyone nodded and started to leave the room minus cat, who stood there listening to Beck speak, and something she heard made her snap._

"_What DO you exactly mean, by it was all your fault!" cat exclaimed_

"_sshhh cat not now, lets give him some alone time to let it all out" murmured Robbie_

"_NO, I want to know why he claims it's his fault! Explain to me Beckett!" this was the first time anyone had seen her furious_

"_L-last night, Jade had sent me a message, in where she told me to pick her up explaining why, telling me that two guys were following her, and… and that she was scared" Beck hesitated and continued "And since we were in a text fight, I thought it was nothing so I decided to ignore it, but after you called me I read the text… that's why.." But was suddenly cut off by cat slapping him hard on the face_

" _YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU! NOW JADE IS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU! AND THEY FORCED HER TO DO THINGS SHE DIDN'T WANT TO!" she kept hitting his chest as tears ran down both of their cheeks, Andre and Robbie successfully pulled her away and took her outside while Tori tried to calm her down._

"_Bro. She didn't mean it, just let her come to her senses" Andre told him, and soon left the room leaving beck alone with jade_

BACK TO THE PRESENT

**BECK'S P.O.V.**

I still hadn't move from my spot right next to Jade holding her hand tightly, taking in her beautiful face, the bruises and wounds were starting to heal.

"Babe wake up, please", I shut my eyes close tightly I was in a very deep thought when the heart monitor started slowing down

"Oh my god, w-what's HAPPENING!, Jade don't do this to me! hang on" I ran quickly outside the room calling for the doctor

Beep… beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeep._

Everything was so blurry, I was crying my eyes out, the doctors were trying to make Jades heart beat again, but it was no use, the heart monitor was still on flat. I turned and watched how Mrs. West fainted and how Mr. West was desperately fanning her some air… cat and tori both hugged each other sobbing hardly, not able to believe that jade had given up, Andre and Robbie both wiped their tears for no use, while I cry my heart out.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeep beep.. beep.. beep.. beep ..beep

And suddenly a miracle had happened, as soon as the doctors were going to disconnect her, heart started beating again, we all snapped out of our agony and listened to the heart monitor

"she's ok, Nurse how much time did she went flat?" the doctor asked

"17 seconds doctor"

Only 17 seconds, but to me it seemed like hours of pure hell…

We all smiled happy smiles, and hugged each other, crying softly, hoping that jade won't give us another scare like that again.

**Tada..How did u feel about this chapter, don't worry, It's still not over if u were wondering….**

**Her goes another question… ¿Was I understandable, or confusing? Please let me know, to see how I can modify my writing, kk? **

**Until next time **

**Oh and also I just watched Texas chainsaw massacre 3d, and it was AMAZING! But it left me with a lot of kind of emotions like hatred, and merci for leather face, can u believe that?**


	3. Sorry AN VERY IMPORTANT :3

**I'm sorry if I hadn't updated, but i'm trying to think and write down the next following chapters and it's kinda hard for me cause' I have time without writing in english but nothing is impossible, and i think I'm getting back on track with the writing haha, but I have to let u guys know that I'd probably won't have time to update in a while since I'm back at school and since I'm in 4th semester I have to do social services for six months and I have to do it so that i can recieve my degree :/ and I still have to look where to do my S.S. sooo... see you till next time and hopefully soon, ohh and I'm learning how to speak in french soo**

**Je t'aime et Au Revoir!**

**(LUV YA MY FELLOW VIEWERS & REVIEWERS, SEE U LATER)**


End file.
